


Playhouse

by teenagedirthags



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Rich Harry, Sex, Sex Addiction, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedirthags/pseuds/teenagedirthags
Summary: Zoe was born to a poor family. She had many siblings and as the oldest, it was hard to want anything. She loved her siblings, but she despised the situation she was in. Enter Harry.Harry Styles had two predominant traits: he was filthy rich and a sex addict. And what does a 24-year-old rich sex addict do? Well, he fills his house full of beautiful girls to fuck him all the time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys. I've been a little hesitant about keeping my work up recently but I think I'm okay with it for now and, as you can tell, decided to write more. I probably will update my other fic Roommates, but I'm not sure. Until then, here's a new one! Please let me know what you think :)

Zoe always knew she'd have to make some sacrifices for her family. Her mother did the best she possibly could, but it was hard to raise seven children on your own. She would never tell her mother, but she dreamed of the day she could finally leave this house and be on her own. No diapers to change, no sick to clean up, no playing and no tolerating bratty behaviour. She loved her siblings, she really did, but it was hard being a parent ever since she was a child herself. 

Which is why she was so happy Harry found her. She saw him at the mall one day, eyeing her up and down hungrily, as she looked through some clothes for herself. Claire tugged her arm and cried about wanting to go to the Lego store (where they wouldn't be able to afford anything so Zoe was trying to avoid it). She glared back at the handsome stranger in a suit and pulled her sister away to find her other sister so they can leave the store. She saw him a couple times again on the same day but ignored it to run all her errands. 

A few days later she returned from one of her part-time jobs to find her sweet mother in the living room talking with a man. His curly-haired head turned back to glance at her and he smirked. Zoe frowned and looked to her mother for an explanation.

"Zoe, dear, there's this man... he says he has a job proposition for you." 

This piqued Zoe's curiosity. The man looked like he was loaded, she wouldn't mind washing his car or whatever he needed. If she saves up enough she can go to college and get away from here.

"Uh, what kind of job--?" she began to ask, when her twin brothers Ethan and Aidan ran into the room. "Hey! No running, and go back downstairs!"

Margaret, the second eldest child, walked into the house at that same minute from school. Her overly frizzy hair crowded around her tiny face obscured with glasses. 

"Margaret," her mother said softly, "Can you please take all your siblings to the basement and keep them occupied, we have a guest and they're interrupting."

Margaret nodded and whisked Ethan and Aidan away. There some shouting heard from the basement before the door shut tightly and the three were left in peace.

"Sorry, who are you?" Zoe asked the man, sitting next to her mother across from him.

"Harry, Harry Styles," he smirked. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"What's the job?"

"I saw you at the mall with your siblings and you look like you can get a job done well."

"She's a really hard worker," her mother gushed. "She's currently working two jobs, but neither pay well--"

"I can pay double what both jobs are paying you combined."

Zoe's eyebrows rose.

"What's the job?" she repeated.

"You live at my house and do the house work and other jobs I ask of you."

"Like a maid?"

"Sort of... you don't have to wear the silly uniform though."

"She has to live with you?" her mother asked worriedly.

"Mom, it's okay, Margaret is old enough to help you take care of the kids. I can send you money this way," Zoe suggested. This was the only job offer she got that would pay her so much, they needed this!

"No, not that..." her mother whispered. "I don't know how I feel about my daughter living with a strange man we don't know..."

"I can pay you triple," Harry offered, hearing her mother's comment. Zoe's eyes widened.

"What will you do with her?" her mother asked harshly.

"As I said, she would be required to follow my requests."

"No," her mother said firmly. "I know what men your age think of. You want to use her like a prostitute?"

And on came a never-ending argument. Harry offered a large sum of money (that he would give to her mother right now) in return for Zoe's services. He tried to remain kind and respectful but he was running out of excuses and ways to sugar coat what he was ultimately asking for: Zoe to be his whore. 

Zoe, however, was beginning to like where this was going. He offered to pay her quadruple, which excited her. He said mainly she'd be taking care of the house along the other girls who worked for him. So what if she had to suck his dick every once in a while? 

Her mother went ballistic when she found out he had other girls, thinking he was a sex trafficker and demanded he get out of her house. That's when Zoe spoke up. She excused her and her mother to the kitchen and they spoke in hushed tones. 

"This is the best job offer I've ever gotten! Don't you realize how much money that is? A few weeks working for him, and you can hire someone to help you take care of the kids! You can buy proper food, take them out to the movies!"

"Yes, but I'm not going to sell my eldest daughter!"

"Mom, I'm _willing_! Think of it: they can all go to college!"

"No, you are _not_ doing this to yourself for them!"

"What if I want to? Mom, you know I love you and I love them... but I need to get away. This is too much for me and I'm never happy. This way I can get away and _you_ can get a lot of money. I'll come to visit."

"You really want to go with him?" Had the high salary not been on the table, her mother would have been disgusted by her daughter's choices. But she couldn't deny this could help them immensely.

"Well at least he's not ugly! He could have been a fifty-year old creep. But he's only five years older than me and really fucking hot," she chuckled.

Her mother reluctantly agreed.

Harry was happy that she was on board and told her he'd be back in the morning to pick her up. She spent the rest of the evening packing things she would need while each of her siblings came to her at a separate occasion to ask about what is going on. It broke her heart to see the despair on the younger one's faces when she said she's moving, but she told them she'd be back to visit a lot and take them out so they were happy. Margaret was the only one who really understood what was happening.

The morning came and Zoe hugged her mother and each of her siblings before leaving with her suitcase. She had very little items which is why it all fit in there. Harry was waiting outside with a fancy BMW. He lifted her suitcase up and placed it in the trunk before waving at her family and taking Zoe away.

"So what are some skills you have?" Harry asked, placing his hand on her thigh as they drove. Zoe glanced at his hand with her eyes narrowed, but decided she didn't really have a problem with it.

"I can cook?" she offered. "I can clean too, but I prefer cooking."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can hardly afford take out so we always cook at home. My mother's a nurse so she's away a lot and I have to feed the kids."

"Hmm..." Harry hand moved higher on Zoe's leg.

"So are you always like this?" she chuckled, referring to his hand touching her.

"Baby, I'm worse," Harry laughed. "I just want to see what your limits are."

"Don't think I have much," Zoe shrugged. "I like sex."

"Yeah? You get fucked a lot?" Harry grinned, liking where this conversation was going.

"No, I have six kids to take care of and two jobs."

"_Had_, baby. You_ had_ six kids to take care of and two jobs."

*

Harry's house was huge. It wasn't a house it was a _mansion_. Zoe looked around in awe at the magnificence. It was off-white colour, with pillars around the front door, a huge water fountain, a massive garden... 

Harry pulled up to the front of the car before killing the ignition and turning to face Zoe.

"So. Time to go over the rules..." Harry said. Zoe faced him with her full attention. "As of today, I own you. You belong to me, you are my property, and therefore you shall do everything I ask of you. In return, I will pay you money and I will ensure you're family is well off." Zoe gulped. "There is a _very strict_ 'no boys' rule in this house. I am very possessive and I do not tolerate any boys or men near my girls. There's also a strict 'no clothes' rule in this house if you are a girl. Some times I bend the first rule, I invite some friends over. But the 'no clothes' rule will never be bent. You are to be completely naked at all times."

Zoe nodded. This was sounding horrible, but why were her panties getting wet with anticipation?

"If I want to fuck you, you will let me. If I want you to suck me, you will. I am allowed access to your body at all times. That's the general gist of it, but if there is ever a time you don't want me to touch you or fuck you, then use my safe word, 'green' and I will stop and find someone else." Well that was nice. "You must respect me at all times. You may refer to me as 'Daddy' or 'Sir'. You will not talk back to me. When I have guests over, you are to treat them with as much respect as you give me. If they want to fuck you, they are allowed to.

"You will be allowed to leave the house occasionally. You must ask me for permission first and tell me exactly where you are going and you can wear clothes when you are leaving. You can drive one of my cars, just ask me first. The girls take care of everything for me, so figure out a dynamic with them because I expect you to contribute to the house.

"Now, I have each of the girls go through a pampering session. I will take you to the spa where Genevieve will take care of you. After you are done, you can meet the other girls. Any questions?"

"Do I get my own room, or do the girls share?"

"You get your own room. My house is big enough to fit everyone."

"How many girls do you have?"

"17 now, including you."

"Wow. That's a lot."

"Come," Harry demanded, taking her suitcase out and leading her inside the house. The interior was better than anything she could have imagined. Everything was so big and so pretty and luxurious that she found it hard to believe she'd be living here.

Harry took her down a hall and some stairs towards a closed room. Inside, it was a little steamy and the walls were dark pink.

A woman hurried over to greet the newcomer. She was tall and slim and completely naked. Her boobs bounced as she came to stand in front of them. Zoe blushed a little and looked down.

"Is this the new girl, Daddy?" the girl asked Harry. 

"Yes, Genevieve meet Zoe. Zoe this is Genevieve she's going to prep you. I'll be back to take you to meet the other girls.

With that he left the two alone. Genevieve was very sweet and polite. She coaxed Zoe into stripping fully before getting started. Basically every hair on her body was pulled off. Genevieve applied some type of balm on her body to make her skin softer before literally washing her body and shampooing her hair. Zoe enjoyed the pampering quite a lot actually. After that, Genevieve gave her a massage on the table and Zoe had to admit this was the best she'd ever felt. 

When they were done, Harry arrived. Zoe quickly reached for a towel to cover her naked body but Harry growled at her not to. She hesitantly set the towel down and stood for Harry to see. Harry's eyes moved up and down Zoe's naked body.

He walks around in a full circle, eyeing her hungrily before stopping in front of her and reaching his hands to her breasts. He cupped her boobs and gave them a light squeeze, groaning softly.

"Oh yeah," he grinned, bouncing her boobs. The were the size of a good handful and he really liked them. "I knew I was right about you."

Zoe's breathing picked up and he ran his thumbs over her nipples before snapping out of his distraction.

"Okay, that's enough for now, let's go meet the other girls."

Harry led a naked Zoe down the same hallway, and around the staircase to a large hall. Zoe started to feel self conscious and covered herself up but Genevieve gently coaxed her to not.

"You're beautiful, nothing to feel shy about," she smiled. Slowly, Zoe let her arms fall to the side. 

Inside the hall there were fifteen girls lined up, all naked. The chattered among themselves but when Harry walked in the all quietened and look at newcomer.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet my newest girl, Zoe," Harry introduced, walking Zoe to stand across from the line up so she can see them all. All of the girls were beautiful. Drop-dead gorgeous. Some had prettier features the others, some has nicer tits, some had a move even complexion. They all had things that made each one beautiful. They all looked to be between the ages of 19-22. 

"Hi Zoe," all the girls chanted. Most were smiling, a few looked at her skeptically. 

"Let me introduce everyone," Harry said, sliding an arm around Zoe's waist and pulling her closer to him. "This is Beth, Mia, Rosalie, Ava, Britney, Ariana, Nadia, Bella, Kendall, Camille, Emma, Paige, Penelope, Grace and Cara." 

With each name he listed, the girl would smile and wave. They stood shamelessly naked next to each other, definitely used to being nude. 

Zoe smiled shyly and waved back at them. She wasn't sure how she would fit in with this many girls.

***

Zoe fit in nicely with the other girls. Most of them were very sweet, she really liked Ariana and Mia, instantly becoming friends with them. Penelope was very sweet too, but she mostly kept to herself. Kendall, Bella and Camille were a trio of bitches she learned. They looked down at her and on more than one occasion she caught Kendall looking at her as she was saying something to the others, before turning to the others and giggling.

"Ignore them, they're such bitches," Mia whispered, pulling Zoe into the kitchen. "I'm in charge of cooking today, come you can help me."

Nadia, Grace and Cara were also helping out in the kitchen. Zoe didn't say anything but it soon became evident that she had a lot of experience cooking. After an hour, the girls started to turn to her to ask for help with something she couldn't do. She was very relaxed except for the obvious fact that they were all naked.

The girls were very touchy with each other. They didn't mind brushing against one another, in fact they went out of their way to do it. Cara grabbed Grace's boobs many times, resulting in the girls giggling. Mia hugged Cara from the back and pressed her vagina to Cara's bum, making the other girl smirk and grind back on her. 

Zoe never looked at girls that way but she couldn't help getting aroused at the sight. They were hot girls!

When dinner was ready, the other girls already had the table set. Zoe put all the food out in fancy dishes as girl after girl came to take them to the table. The dining room was big, with a long table in the center. At the head of the table sat Harry, with his hands clasped and looking at all the beauties before him. Zoe took a seat in between Mia and Ariana, that they saved for her and waited for everyone to start eating before she does. She didn't know what traditions were like here so she wasn't going to be the first to take food. 

All of the girls sat straight and with their hands folded in their laps as Harry scanned them all. It seemed like they were waiting for something. Zoe waited too.

"Hm," Harry hummed. "I pick... Kendall."

Kendall, who had her head ducked, smirked and rose up from her seat, strutting over to Harry while some of the girls pouted in disappointment. Harry grinned up at her and pushed his chair back a bit, guiding her into his lap. She got comfortable in his lap, as Harry ran a hand up her sides to cup her breast. 

"You may begin," Harry announced. The girls leant forward and began piling food onto their plates. It didn't surprise Zoe that most went for the greens and put little food on their plates.

As Zoe ate, she glanced down the table at Harry and saw him staring back at her with an intense look in his eyes. Kendall ate some food and tried to feed him some but he was too distracted by Zoe. She looked down and glared at Zoe. Zoe turned back to her food.

After dinner was done, Harry said, "Britney, Paige, Beth, and Camille, you are on dishes duty."

The four girls stood up to tidy the plates, some of the other girls helping them take things back to the kitchen.

"Do you want us to go upstairs, Daddy?" Zoe heard Kendall mutter flirtatiously as Zoe grabbed a platter to take back.

"No," Harry said, pushing her away. Kendall looked at him in shock. "I want to break in my new girl."

Harry stood and made eye contact with Zoe. "Zoe, darling, put that down Kendall will take it. Come upstairs with me," he held his hand out. Zoe did as he asked and tried to laugh at the rage on Kendall's face.

She grasped Harry's hand and he took her upstairs.

"This will be your room, you're things were already put in there," he said as they passed by a room with a pink letter 'Z' on the door. "But tonight you're going to be sleeping in my room."

Harry pulled her in his room and before she can even look around, her back was pressed against the door and Harry's body was flush against hers.

"Oh, I've wanted to do this since I saw you at the mall..." Harry groaned, grinding his crotch into hers. He was still wearing his clothes so Zoe made quick work of taking it off of him. He was impossibly hot and she was dying to get a taste.

"Someone's eager," Harry chuckled, picking her up and taking her to his bed. He crawled over her in just his boxers and pressed kisses to her neck.

"You're so fucking hot," is all she said. He laughed a little before molding his lips with hers. Zoe ran her hands all over her body until she reached his boxers. Her fingers slipped in grazed his skin. She teased him a little, gently ghosting over his cock until Harry growled. He sat back on his knees, looking down at Zoe's pussy open for display and tugged his boxers down. His massive dick popped out and slapped against his stomach. Zoe's mouth hung open at the sight and she was mesmerized.

"Like it?" Harry asked, stroking his cock. Zoe nodded. "Suck it." Harry pushed his hips closer to her face and brought her head up to his dick. Zoe's mouth wrapped around his dick and she sat up to suck it properly. Her mouth stretched across his enormous length and she struggled to take his entire dick in her mouth.

"Oh yeah," Harry groaned, throwing his head back. He pumped his hips faster and before hissing. "Fuck. You like that?"

He was going too fast for Zoe but she nodded and hummed in agreement, anyway. 

"Of course you do, you fucking whore," he spoke. His words turned her on even more and she reached a hand down to her pussy. "No touching! Suck me first. When I cum, then we can focus on you."

Zoe complied, working hard to suck him deeper and harder. She used her hand to stroke what she couldn't reach but soon Harry was forcefully pushing her deeper on his cock. "Take it all, I know you can."

Tears pooled at her eyes but she tried to relax her throat and take him deeper.

Harry's eyes closed and his grip on her hair tightened as his cum exploded in her mouth. She choked, but he didn't pull out until he was satisfied. She had never had cum in her mouth, but something told her Harry wouldn't appreciate it if she spat it out. He watched her closely and she licked around her mouth and swallowed every last drip before smirking. 

"Good girl."

Harry pushed her so she was laying back down and spread her legs wide, grinning as he kissed around her pussy. "Beautiful... so beautiful..."

Zoe moaned as Harry brought his tongue to her pussy and licked. He looked at her through hooded eyes and ate out her out hard. Zoe wasn't the most experienced when it came to sex, she'd only been eaten out once and this was by far her best experience ever. 

"Ohhhh, Harry," she moaned. Suddenly, he pulled his mouth away and glared at her. "Wha...?"

"What did I tell you to call me?" Harry snapped.

"Oh--Daddy! I'm sorry, Daddy," Zoe apologized. 

"I'll let it slide this time because you're new, but don't make the same mistake again."

He went back to her pussy, making Zoe moan like crazy. She came twice from his mouth alone and then a third time from just his fingers.

Zoe collapsed back and tried to control her breathing. Her legs were lifeless as she tried to move them away from Harry because she was so sensitive. Harry slapped her thigh to stop her from pulling away and pushed her knees apart again.

"Think I'm done with you, huh?" he muttered. Zoe groaned in protest but Harry shut her up. "Hush. I haven't even fucked you yet and that was the entire reason I brought you up here."

Harry rubbed his cock down her slick folds and hummed in satisfaction before sinking in. She was so wet and slick from cumming so many times that his cock slipped right in. "Ohhhhh, so fucking wet," Harry muttered. Zoe moaned out loud as she started a rhythm. Harry grasped her hands and held them on either side of her head to keep them from moving as he snapped his hips. His dick was buried deep in her wet cave and he never wanted to stop fucking her.

"How does that feel?" he asked quietly, focusing on pushing deeper in her.

"Good, so good--Daddy!" she screamed when he hit a certain spot inside her. She was overly sensitive and she wanted him to pull out of her but at the same time she craved him. "Please please please..."

"Please what?"

"Please make me cum, sir, please... I-I..."

Zoe looked at him with her mouth wide open. She let out choked moans before cumming heavily. "Ohhhhhh..."

"That's it baby girl..." Harry hissed and snapped his hips harder, catching his own release. He finally came inside her and then collapsed over her. "Holy shit, that was fucking good."

Zoe took a few moments to breathe while his curly head was pressed between her neck and the pillow. She whimpered as he carefully pulled out of her and flopped on his back with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe was really enjoying this new lifestyle. She felt liberated, being nude all the time. Most of the girls were really fun and easy to get along with. When Harry was out or at work, they got the chores done for the day. It was up to them to make sure everything was done and how it would get done. Beth and Rosalie, who had been here the longest, usually split up the jobs and gave everyone something to do. 

When there was nothing to do, they just lounged about watching movies or doing their own thing. Some put on music and sang, some danced, some pretended to model. Beth was really good at styling hair so the girls would go to her sometimes to do their hair. Ava was really good at doing nails so Nadia took her to Genevieve's spa to get their nails done.

When Harry came home they would line up to greet him, excited for him to return. Harry was overly horny. All he thought about all day long was ass, tits and pussy. He was probably the most perverted person Zoe had ever known. 

There were naked girls all over the house, some taking care of other things, some just chilling until Harry needed them. 

Zoe greeted Harry when he arrived with a smile and a kiss, before hurrying back to the kitchen to take out chicken to thaw for dinner. When she returned she saw Ava grab his briefcase and take it away and Camille taking his jacket off his shoulders. When his arms were freed, he unbuckled his belt, taking his cock out and stroking it. Beth had just been passing by to get something from her room when he grabbed her waist and bent her down. He spread her legs a bit before aligning his cock and sinking in. 

Harry let out a loud groan and continued to fuck Beth through her moans. When he finished, he released inside her. After pulling out, he pressed a light kiss to Beth's shoulder and pulled his pants back up. Scanning the area, he checked out all the girls currently in the room.

"Mia, Zoe! It's time for my bath," he called out. Mia and Zoe who had been chatting when Harry made eye contact with them.

"Yes, sir," they said in unison hurrying to stand on either side of him. Harry smirked and wrapped an arm around both of their waists before slipping them down to cup their butts. He squeezed their ass cheeks and stuck his fingers between their legs a few times as they walked towards a bathroom. 

The bathroom had a large jacuzzi, big enough to fit more girls. Harry took his hands off his girls and waited as they stripped him. When his boxers were pulled off and his already hard member was stuck out, he walked them to the jacuzzi.

Harry needed at least one girl to do everything for him. He had to eat with his hands on someone, he had to bathe or shower with a girl to touch, he had to sleep with one, he had to be awaken by one. They were literally like his slaves, doing everything for him and with their bodies free for him to grope as he wished.

Zoe nearly slipped as she got in the soapy bath. Harry looked at her in concern but she simply smiled and giggled at him. Satisfied that she was okay, he sat in the jacuzzi and started touching both girls again. They moaned in delight as they washed him. His fingers often found their way to their pussies, rubbing them. Or he would fondle their breasts. It was all playful and fun and Zoe really enjoy herself.

Harry pushed them together slightly so their breasts rubbed against each other before pulling them closer so he slither his face in between. He pressed his face against their boobs, feeling their hardened nipples touch his cheeks. He grinning in satisfaction and once again slipped his hand down their ass cracks and touched their slits. His fingers gathered their wetness and used it to penetrate.

"Ohhh," Zoe moaned softly. Mia bit her lip and pressed herself harder against Zoe.

"Kiss," Harry's husky voice demanded. Zoe opened her eyes and looked at Mia who shrugged. They leaned in and pressed their open mouths against each other. Their lips made smacking noises as they tongues ventured each other's mouths. Harry groaned at the sight and fingered them harder.

Zoe and Mia continued making out hotly, getting really into it until both of them came.

Harry pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. Zoe's eyes darkened in lust again and she reached down to play with his cock.

"Uh uh," he gently stopped her. "Wash me first."

The finished washing him and then he finally allowed them to stroke him. His big cock was submerged under water. Zoe and Mia both bent down on their knees and pressed their boobs together around his dick and moved up and down. It was harder to keep them tight around Harry, the position was difficult, but he immensely enjoyed having two sets of big breasts on his dick. He came, shooting his semen in the water. Zoe and Mia cleaned up again before getting out of the bath. 

**

Harry was away at work and all the chores for the day had been done. The girls even did the garden. The girls separated, going off in groups not individually to wherever it was they wished.

Zoe was walking down a hallway to get to the stairs so she can go up to her room when a hand grasped hers and pulled her against the wall. 

Zoe gasped when she came face to face with Penelope. 

“Penelope—”

“Shh...” Penelope hushed. She pressed a slim finger to Zoe’s mouth and let her eyes flicker across her face. Penelope was slightly odd, but Zoe had no issues with her. She was different from the others but that didn’t make her weird in a bad way.

Zoe gulped as Penelope moved closer until the tips of their nipples just barely grazed each other. 

“W-what are you doing?” Zoe breathed.

“Shhhh, just let it happen,” Penelope whispered and touched her boobs firmly to Zoe’s. Zoe’s breathing picked up. And then abruptly, Penelope froze. “Wait. Is this bad? Should I not be doing this?”

Zoe choked at the pleasure coursing through her. 

“Oh my God I’m so sorry,” Penelope apologized. “Oh God you must think I’m so weird, I’m sorry!”

Penelope stared at Zoe in horror and pulled away. 

“Hey now,” Zoe muttered, gripping her arm and pulled her back to her body. Penelope’s chest crashed into Zoe and their perky boobs pressed against each other. “Never thought you were weird.”

”No?”

”No,” Zoe confirmed. She lifted a hand to Penelope's hair and move a piece of blonde hair away from her face. “You’re very pretty.” 

Penelope giggled. “You think so?”

”I know so,” Zoe smiled, craving the petite blonde girl. “Look at these lovely tits...” Zoe cupped her breast in one hand and squeezed. “And that perky little bum,” she continued reaching her other hand to cup her bum.

Penelope looked at Zoe with wide eyed before crashing their lips. She kissed Zoe hard, forcing her tongue into her mouth. Zoe was shocked but let Penelope continue her enticing assault on her mouth. Soon hands were roaming her body and her hands were roaming Penelope's. This the first time Zoe was with a girl and without Harry. 

Penelope and Zoe rubbed their pussies together right there in the hallway. They moaned loudly and grinned at each other seductively as they did everything they could to bring the other pleasure. 

“Fuck you’re good at this,” Penelope said, as Zoe humped her. 

“Thanks,” Zoe said, mauling her breasts. 

Zoe was loving how sexually active the other girls were. She never questioned herself being into girls, but with so many drop dead gorgeous girls naked all the time, made her a little thirsty for a touch. 

When Harry arrived, Zoe was tired. She gave him a kiss like they are required to do and pulled his coat off as he grabbed her pussy. She stopped to moan and appreciate the feel of his hand on her before he pulled it away and went to busy himself with another girl.

At dinner he chose Ava to sit on his lap. She giggled the whole time and blushed as she fed him. Harry grinned at her antics as his hands roamed her body.

Zoe was getting used to being touched in all her previously private parts as she did normal things. The other girls loved her body so much she couldn't even detach herself from one while she was doing the dishes.

"Beth," Zoe giggled, rinsing plates with Emma. Beth only smiled against her shoulder, she didn't stop playing with Zoe's boobs. Zoe sighed as Beth twisted her nipples before massage her ample breasts. Her bare pussy was grinding against Zoe's cute bubble butt, but she couldn't get her release. Eventually, Beth let her hands drop from Zoe's boobs and turned to face Cara who was sat at the table, wiping some dishes down.

"Cara, can you eat me out?" she whined.

"I'm busy."

"Please? I'll wipe those for you."

Cara let out an exasperated sigh and got up from her seat, offering it to Beth. Beth sat and spread her legs, wiping plates down.

Cara bent down in front of Beth's pretty pussy and began to lick. Beth was a loud one so Emma and Zoe were forced to listen to her moans of pleasure, but they didn't mind.

"Zoe?" Ariana called, popping into the kitchen. She didn't bat an eye at Cara sticking her tongue inside Beth, just like the two girls didn't care that Ariana was there. 

"Yeah?"

"Daddy wants you in his bed after you finish the dishes," she said. Zoe nodded and hurried to finish. When all the plates were rinsed, she left them for Beth to wipe down (it looked like it was going to take a while).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, sorry! im more focused on Roommates, but i just wanted to update with this, its been sitting in my drafts for weeks hope you liked it :) let me know if theres anything you want to see!


End file.
